1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, regarding the improvement in performance of the projectors, the demand for the technology capable of providing high-resolution display images has been increased.
With respect to the demand, there is disclosed a configuration provided with a display element, a pixel-shifting element, and a light-blocking wheel in, for example, JP-A-2004-180011 (Document 1). The display element is composed of a plurality of pixels capable of controlling the light in accordance with image information. The pixel-shifting element optically shifts the positions of the pixels. The light-blocking wheel is a disc-like member provided with a light-blocking section and an opening section (a transmitting section). The rotation of the light-blocking wheel is controlled in accordance with the action of the pixel-shifting element. The light-blocking wheel physically blocks the light entering the display element in sync with the timing at which the display is inhibited.
In the configuration of Document 1, the light entering the display element is blocked in a transition period until the positions of the pixels are switched to thereby suppress deterioration of the image quality. However, since the light is blocked using the rotation of the light-blocking wheel, the light is gradually blocked from one end. As a result, there is a problem that the visual image quality is deteriorated.